


The All-Pass

by ChasingAnna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Magical Artifacts, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasingAnna/pseuds/ChasingAnna
Summary: Fred and George have acquired more than just the Marauder's Map.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100
Collections: The Veil Cycle





	The All-Pass

**Author's Note:**

> This is from an unpublished WIP in which none of the trio end up in the same house. Hermione is in Ravenclaw, Ron is Hufflepuff, and Harry is Slytherin. Ron has the Marauder's Map instead of Harry because why should Harry get ALL the toys?

“Hermione, we have something for you”

“Take a look” Fred added, handing her a parchment

She looked down and read:

_Fred and George Weasley are hereby appointed Official Hogwarts Panty Inspectors and have permission to view the undergarments of any female student on request. Failure to comply with such a request will result in a 10 point penalty and a reduction of 1 letter grade on the Magical Undergarments OWL._

_Signed,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

The twins looked at her expectantly as she fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. She wasn’t too keen on flashing them despite the official permission, but she really didn’t want to get a bad grade in Magical Undergarments. There was something else that she couldn’t quite put her finger on…

_There’s no such thing as a magical undergarments class._

Her mind lurched like an elevator coming to a stop too quickly.

She looked down at the page again and found it now read “Show us your knickers” and under that, in rapidly fading letters, “Permission Granted.”

She rounded on the twins, fury rising in her cheeks.

“What the hell is this?”

“It’s an All-Pass,” Fred responded.

“Hall Pass my ear,” she hissed back

“Not Hall pass, an ALL-Pass,” George went on.

“It gives you permission for whatever you can think of. We thought you could put it to use,” Fred added.

“So you tried to use it to get me to flash you?” Hermione shot back.

“That’s the thing. It’s got its limits. Try and use it for something too unbelievable and they’ll see through it.” George answered.

“George and I wanted you to understand how it works since we’re giving it to you. A demonstration seemed like the best way to do that.”

“Well, that’s what Fred wanted, I just wanted to see your knickers.”

She paused for a moment, furious at the pair, but also curious about the artifact they were presenting her. Eventually, as it always seemed to, her curiosity won out.

“So why are you giving this to me? Why not Ron and Harry?”

“They’ve got the Marauder’s Map and the cloak already, and you always seem to be reluctant to explore without permission,” Fred responded.

“So now you’ve got permission!” George added as the two turned to walk away.

“We know you’re trustworthy and won’t use it inappropriately,” Fred continued, waving back at her.

“But we’re still holding out hope.”

With that, the two turned a corner and disappeared from view. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Feedback is always welcome.


End file.
